Year of Seven Swords
Immediately following the conclusion of the end of a mantid incursion into Mogu lands in one particular generation, the Mogu Empire experienced a rabid succession of Emperors to the Imperial throne along with claimants following the unforeseen death of the Empire's then-leader, Da-Yie. This year would epitomize Mogu infighting in the final centuries of rule of the Mogu over the lands that would eventually become known as Pandaria. A Sword To Herald Turmoil At the end of a mantid swarm incursion, the Mogu Empire had hoped to return to a sense of normalcy. However, the Emperor Da-Yie, who had led the Empire during this generation's turmoil in their fight against their perennial enemy, was cut down in the final assault by unknown mantid assailants. At his side, supposedly, was Warmaster Abei, who was told by the Emperor to cut him and claim the throne, for he had proven himself on the field of battle in the Empire's fight against their mantid enemies. Taking his sword, the Warmaster followed the Emperor's command and plunged the blade through his heart, ending his life. So the story of the death of Da-Yie and the rise of Emperor Abei is and was told by Abei upon his return to the Imperial center. And was supported by the Warmaster's closest generals, all witnesses. All made prominent members of his council. This was seen as a treachery by Da-Yie's clan, the Wushing, who were forced from power and fled into hiding in the Kun-lai Mountains. Under their new leader Dak-Ru, the Wushing prepared for an assault on the new Abei Faction that now ruled the Empire. Gathering warriors and mercenaries, the Wushing insurgents prepared for a conflict with the new Emperor, supporting rebel movements in the south along with a slave revolt to divert the eyes of the Emperor away from Kun-lai. In an attack remembered in the annals of Mogu and Pandaren history as Abei's Black Dawn, the Wushing and their allies assaulted the Palace. Waylaying palace guards and the Emperor's protectors, the Abei Faction's most prominent members and leaders, including Emperor Abei himself, were struck down. Survivors recalled the Wushing and Dak-Ru's fury as being notably potent and no mercy was given to those found unarmed. In kind, the defenders and Abei's loyalists returned the attack in kind. Although successful in their mission to cut off the head of the fledging Abei government, the Wushing rebels were routed and the survivors fled in defeat, unable to celebrate their achievement. Although successful in slaying Abei in one-on-one combat, Dak-Ru did not declare himself Emperor. Even if he had, the palace and its court would likely not have acknowledged it. It was only in the days after the battle did Dak-Ru declare himself Emperor, though one now in exile. A Jade Mask In the aftermath of the Black Dawn attack, the throne was empty. The remnants of Abei's court convened with military leaders and clans loyal to Abei. Keeping those who supported the Wushing was a logical move, but the clans who had neither sworn fealty to the new Emperor but had not sided with the Wushing rebels were cut out of the process. Of which comprised nearly half of all Mogu clans. This resentment would eventually fester into an alliance of clans to restore order to the Empire. At the Imperial Palace, the convening clans and their leaders began a heated discussion. A loyal servant of Abei, a Councilor named Thran-yu Han, began a personal mission to pave the way for his advancement to the throne. Garbed in dark clothing and an ornate mask crafted out of a great piece of jade, Thran-yu watched as the Mogu clans squabbled to choose an Emperor. He began to disseminate information, both true and faulty, among the leaders of the Abei Faction and those who wished to take the throne. Within a week of the Black Dawn, four contenders for the rank had risen to prominence and were making their moves to solidify their claims. Gamor of Xan, General Haas Fan, Do-din the Pillar, and Lord Su of the Zin'Xaeo. A decision was reached among the surviving Council to have the contenders engage in a series of ritual duels to determine who would sit on the throne. Rather than pure brute strength, their ability to activate a series of enchanted runed pillars through specific maneuvers created by ancient Mogu kings would determine their fate. As activating the pillars would drain the contenders of stamina, a barrier was erected by court arcanists to protect them from outside intervention when they had finished the ritual. Few would believe anyone would hold sway over all of the arcanists, so the barrier would not be penetrated by any individual. For Thran-yu, however, he was one such individual. With the arcanists bent to his will, he waited for a moment to strike while the four champions began their ritual competition. The Chaos Beyond The Palace Walls As the Abei Faction and the late Emperor's Councilors maneuvered through the right of succession for who would lead the Empire, the seeds sewn by the Wushing in other parts of the Empire began to affect local populations. With the Emperor's succession a point of contention among the Lords, rebels and bandit raids grew more violent, stoked by surviving Wushing under Dak-ru, the self-proclaimed Emperor living in exile somewhere in the Kun-lai Mountains. Attempting to bargain with bandit lords and giving them a place of prestige in his new order should they assist him, the Wushing insurgents began to bolster their ranks again upon the promise of future reward and glory. A Pandaren slave revolt in the Krasarang Wildlands prompted a military intervention. Because the Krasarang's primary protector of the era, Lord Su, was involved in court politics and the Pillar Ritual Duels, he was unable to lead his forces to put down the revolt. Chaos broke their ranks and the once believed invincible Wildlander Legion was defeated by the Pandaren slaves. In this rose a force under a Mogu named Gau-dorr, rallying together Mogu citizens and clansmen to a force to put down the rebellion. This force was backed by Lords of Mogu clans who had been cut from the events of the Court to determine the fate of the Imperial throne, one of which being a brutal Lord named Kan Gi. This effort to restore order in the Wildlands proved fruitful and the Pandaren revolt was put down. Banditry in the region was also temporarily quelled because of the effectiveness of the rallied force. This Restoration Army disbanded a short time afterward once order had been restored. However, the loyalty of the force to Gau-dorr would prove enduring and they would come to his and Lord Kan Gi's call once again to fight the Wushing insurgents. Category:Mogu Empire Category:Mogu Category:Wars